He Loves Me Not
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Brittany faces a harsh reality after sleeping with her ex's brother.


**EEP! This is my 10th story! It takes place during 'Raising Miss Daisy'. Just a one-shot**

**What happens when Theodore and Brittany take advantage of each other's kindness and emotions. Told through Brittany and Theodore's points of view.**

**00000**

**000 Brittany's POV 000**

I really don't know how it happened that night. One minute Theodore and I were talking and the next we were in bed together. It seemed so right at the moment, but now...now I'm sitting in my bathroom puking my guts out. We didn't use protection and I'm worried that I might be pregnant. My mind goes back to that night and I ask myself, _"Why didn't you stop it?"_

_*flashback*_

_"Th...thank you for driving me home," I said, as Theodore pulled into my driveway._

_"It's no problem, Brittany," said Theodore. "Miss Miller's car is gone. Do you want me to stay with you for a little while."_

_"I'd like that."_

_*end flashback*_

That was my first mistake. I should have never let him into my house knowing we'd be alone for a while, but I wasn't thinking clearly. My heart had just been broken by Alvin. I wanted comfort and he wanted to comfort me. I still need comfort, and the one person who knows what I'm going through won't even talk to me.

**000 Theodore's POV 000**

I am so nervious. Brittany called me a few days ago and told me she thinks she's pregnant and I'm the father. She hasn't take the test yet, but she's pretty sure she knows. I can't believe this happened to us. I know we should have been more careful, but I was so caught up in the moment.

This isn't fair for either of us! I have so many dreams and plans , and so does Brittany. I want to finish high school and go to college. I don't want to give those dreams up. I don't think I should have to! Am I wrong for not wanting this resposibility?

Brittany and I are far too young to be having a baby. We can't even take care of ourselves. How are we going to care for another life? Alvin and Eleanor made this look so easy. Alvin was so calm when they told us about Daisy. It was all an act though. No teenager can be that o.k. with becoming a father.

I lied to Brittany. I do miss Eleanor and I resent Alvin for taking her away from me. I wanted to kill him when he got Eleanor pregnant and even more when he and Elle got married. I've loved Eleanor since we were kids. I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than her or Eleanor wanting to be with anyone other than me.

**000 Brittany's POV 000**

I just got a pregnancy test. I snuck it in with out Miss Miller or Jeanette knowing. I've locked myself in the bathroom to take it. I'm all alone and I feel like crying. Theodore is no where to be found. I've called and texted him numerous times today. He won't answer. I called his house and Dave said Theodore was out with some friends. I'm so angry with him! How could he do this and then just abandon me? This is just as much his fault as it is mine. I can't do this by myself, but I'm afraid I might have to.

I remember Eleanor saying that Alvin held her hand while they waited for the results of her pregnancy test. The moment he found out she was pregnant Alvin asked Eleanor to marry him. He stood by her through out her prgnancy. He held her hand while she gave birth to thier daughter. Eleanor is so blessed to have Alvin helping her raise Daisy. I am very jealous of her...of them and the life they have together. They seem so perfect.

Words can't describe how sorry I am for what happened that day at the beach. I kissed Alvin that day because I still have feelings for him, but also because I wanted so bad to ruin his life with Eleanor. That was my plan, but in the end I wound up ruining my own.

**000 Theodore's POV 000**

I've been avoiding Brittany's phone calls and text messages. I can't bring myself to answer. I'm afraid if I answer she'll expect me to do for her like Alvin did for Eleanor. I don't know if I can. I don't love Brittany so I'm not going to marry her. I'm not even sure I want to have anything to do with this baby. As harsh as that sounds, I think that's probably for the best. It's not that I don't want to be a father. I just don't want to become one now.

**000 Brittany's POV 000**

Just three more minutes until the results come in. Three more minutes until I find out if I'm going to be a mother. I'm terrified. If it is positive i don't know what I'm going to do. I'm no Amy Juergens. I can not do this.

Two minutes left. It's the longest of my life. With every second that goes by my fear grows. Why did i let Theodore do this to me? A moment of weakness is no excuse.

One minute left and I am absolutely terrified. What am I going to do. I feel so helpless and alone. As angry as I am with Theodore, I wish he were here with me.

**000 Theodore's POV 000**

The more I think about this the sicker I feel. I don't want this baby, but if it's mine can I abandon it? I'm so confused and scared. I can only imagine how Brittany's feeling.

**000 Brittany's POV 000**

The results are in...looks like Daisy is getting a cousin.

**000000**

**so what'd you think? should I continue and make this a series? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
